A camera disclosed in JP6-67277A can record data of a water depth where a photograph was taken in a magnetic recording unit disposed in a film.
The camera disclosed in JP6-67277A records only water depth data when a photographing operation was performed along with image data. The camera records one image data associated with one water depth data. For example, when a user sees the image data photographed underwater during diving after some time has elapsed, the water depth data is one type of information that can become a clue to recall the scene or situation in which the photographing was performed.